Tag to Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk
by Destiny Brighthope
Summary: Based on the story by DaniWilder. The day from hell is capped off with a little slice of heaven when Rodney McKay finds Jennifer Keller waiting in his quarters. Care for a back rub, Doctor McKay?
1. Magnetic Attraction

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_**Tag to **_

**DaniWilder's**

**"Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk"**

_**by **_

**Destiny Brighthope**

**Part 1: Magnetic Attraction**

_"I've been having fantasies about finding you in my quarters too, so I'd be a hypocrite if I was mad at you," Jennifer said as she stepped back._

_Rodney heard her mention fantasizing about him, pulled her none too gently into his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt for her. The heat and intensity he conveyed with his kiss was returned with equal fervor. Jennifer's arms wrapped around his neck as quickly as his arms wrapped around her waist and they moved toward the couch._

_It was difficult to have any idea of where you were going when you were finally kissing the woman of your dreams and she was kissing you in return. Rodney wanted to just drop onto the floor and make love to her, but was in control enough to realize it could be a long time before they got that far. As he backed up to the couch, a crash pulled their lips apart. Jennifer's computer had fallen to the floor._

_They both looked at each other and Rodney muttered as his mouth descended once more on her swollen lips, "I'll take it to Radek first thing, it's his problem now."_

* * *

The sudden departure of Jennifer's lips from his brought Rodney out of his mental fog. Assuming the worst, he switched over to damage control mode. "Are we going too fast? We are, aren't we? Look, Jennifer..."

But the reason for the young woman's labial shift became apparent as Rodney leaned back. His heart fluttered when he saw her sporting the biggest grin he'd ever seen.

"We broke my computer," Jennifer said. "So, no movies."

"Yeah?"

She chuckled. "So, we'll need to find another way to entertain ourselves."

Licking his lips, Rodney tasted the remnants of her kiss. Remembering her fresh, clean breath made him aware of his own, and his eyes darted about for something, anything to counteract the flavor of stale coffee. Heedless of any problem, or perhaps willfully ignorant, Jennifer pressed forward to reclaim his kiss. Her moan hardened him instantly.

"But I guess we're already doing that."

"Huh?"

"_Entertaining_ ourselves." She spoke slowly as if to a child. "I believe I've kissed you senseless, Doctor McKay."

Rodney couldn't argue with that.

Their eyes met, and if the eyes are indeed the window to the soul, Jennifer was plumbing the depths of his. He hoped she liked what she found. A decisive nod suggested she did.

Jennifer's chest rose and fell rapidly as she stepped back. Her fingers curled around the hem of her sweater, and in one swift motion, she peeled the garment from her torso and tossed it aside, paying no attention to where it landed.

After the day from hell, Rodney thought nothing could top finding the woman of his fantasies waiting in his quarters with dinner and the promise of a back rub. How wrong he had been. The sweater, it turned out, was cut too low to be worn with a brassiere. With the removal of a single garment, Jennifer stood before him naked from the waist up.

Cold and self-consciousness had raised goose pimples on her flesh by the time Rodney touched her. He knew better than to reach immediately for her breasts. If he wanted this to be more than a one-night stand—and he certainly did—he had to be gentle. Jennifer must be allowed to grow accustomed to being nude around him without fear that he'd start pawing at her.

His fingers left a trail of warmth across the back of her hand and up her arm. He cupped a cheek and drew her in for another kiss. She responded, and they were still kissing when his other hand found her denim-clad hip. She didn't flinch, so he moved up to fondle the bare flesh of her midriff.

Mimicking his actions, Jennifer slipped her hands beneath his shirt to stroke his stomach and chest. Rodney groaned his appreciation until she tried to pull off his shirt.

He seized her hands. "Wait."

"Don't get shy on me now, McKay."

Rodney shook his head. The last time he was with a woman, he kept his shirt on. It made dealing with his embarrassment over his weight problem easier. He shifted his gaze. God, he didn't want to explain this.

He didn't have to. Gently prying her hands loose, Jennifer turned his face toward hers. "I'm attracted to you, Rodney."

"Jennifer—"

"Am _I_ attractive?"

The question caught him off guard. _Was Jennifer attractive?_ Was the sky blue? Was a stargate round? Was pi 3.14159? "Extremely."

She blushed. "Thanks, but not everyone would agree."

He tried to argue the point, but she cut him off.

"And not everyone would think you're attractive. But to hell with them. I do, and because I do, I'm here in your quarters offering you my body." She took hold of his hands and raised them to her breasts, shivering at his thumbs' contact with her nipples. "Please, Rodney, I want to see you."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded and allowed her to lift the shirt over his head. The look of disgust he expected was nowhere to be found. In its place was an almost giddy smile. Unlike he, Jennifer displayed no reticence about going for the goods, immediately reaching out to trace his pecs and circle his nipples with the pads of her thumbs. They stiffened, and Rodney felt embarrassment of a different sort.

A merciful tormentor, Jennifer ended her assault and pressed herself against his chest. They stood like that awhile hugging, caressing, familiarizing one another with the feel of their skin. Jennifer was warm, and at first her heart thundered in her chest. But the longer they held each other, the more tranquil she became.

One or the other of them began swaying, and soon both were dancing to the internal rhythm of a silent chorus. Rodney recognized the danger of their position right away. It stirred in him feelings he dare not speak for fear of scaring her off. More than once his mouth drifted to her ear to tell her, only to have the words die on his tongue or dissolve into pitiful moans.

So close were the two of them that Rodney could not help grazing Jennifer with his growing erection. It took all his strength not to grind into her like the animal in heat his shaky breathing made him out to be. Desperate for a moment's relief, he tried to push away from her trembling body.

But Jennifer clutched him more fiercely and peppered his face and throat with a thousand tiny kisses. "No, don't."

Once more her heartbeat thundered against his chest as Rodney held her tight, returning kiss for kiss and whispering words of comfort and affection. "Jennifer, what is it?"

"I..." Her cheeks blazed. "I thought you were going to push me away."

Guiltily, he shook his head. "Wh-why would I do that?"

Jennifer shrugged, the movement jiggling her small, perfect breasts and wiping Rodney's mind of everything but the desire to hold her—and them—again.

"Maybe I'm being silly. But I'm the shy girl who has terrible luck with guys, remember?" She gestured. "All this—breaking into your quarters, squeezing into my tightest jeans, sending our friends to harass you today—it's the boldest I've ever been, and I just knew it was going to blow up in my face somehow."

"_You_ sent all those people? But there was orange juice residue all over Teyla's laptop." Images of the computer dripping juice like a sieve filled Rodney's mind. The damn thing should have been sealed in a bio-hazard container, not hauled around recklessly and handed over to be opened like a birthday present. "I could have been killed."

Jennifer stiffened in his arms. "That was _not _my fault. Trust me, Teyla is getting a stern talking-to during her next checkup. You don't put my man at risk and get off scot-free. Not even if it was an accident."

"So, I'm your man?" Rodney grinned.

"My one and only." Her posture relaxed. "I've been looking for a way to make my move, and I figured, if you had a rough day, I could help you relax. And that back rub I promised might lead to something more."

"Still could," Rodney said, "if you want."

Grinning wickedly, Jennifer reached for her jacket.

_**[to be continued]**_

* * *

_Did you think you'd escape a tag to a DaniWilder story without a cliffhanger? Silly reader._

_Thanks to Dani for her gracious permission to tag this cute little story. Reading it months ago, I couldn't help wondering: What's next for our favorite couple? Do they take their relationship to the next level immediately or do they take things slowly? Since this is a M-rated tag, you should be able to guess which route they've chosen._

_Also, I couldn't get the image of Jennifer straddling an oiled-up Rodney McKay out of my head. Mmm. Stick around for that._

_RoryFaller, McKeller smutketeer extraordinaire, provided advice which proved invaluable. No less valuable were her five or six beta reads. Thanks, Rory._

_Till next time,_

_Des_


	2. Measure of Faith

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_**Tag to**_

**DaniWilder's**

**"Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk"**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**

**Part 2: Measure of Faith**

It was a measure of his faith in Jennifer that Rodney never asked if the massage oil she retrieved from her jacket pocket contained citrus extract. Severe allergy sufferers learn quickly the perils of relying on anyone else to safeguard their health and well-being. But Rodney trusted Jennifer implicitly, and her quiet confidence was more than enough to put him at ease. Watching her shimmy out of those tight jeans of hers didn't hurt either.

Peeling them off proved a challenge, and Rodney happily offered steadying hands and a pair of shoulders to lean on. Anything to stroke the smooth skin of her thighs and calves. On eye level with her mound, the desire to touch her became a need that only the tensing of her grip at his shoulders could temper.

_Not yet?_ Half-lidded eyes met his upward gaze. _Okay, we'll slow down._

Rodney switched targets and flattened his lips against the gentle slope of Jennifer's belly. Her grip loosened. Standing slowly, he trailed kisses and licks up her trunk. His palms skimmed her hips and waist and came to rest along the undersides of her breasts.

Their eyes locked, and Rodney saw not apprehension but anticipation. He leaned forward to plant a light, teasing kiss at the edge of her areola. Encouraged by her sharp intake of breath, he circled the puckered flesh with his tongue before sucking the nipple deep into his mouth.

A frustrated grunt met his move to end the embrace, and Jennifer tugged Rodney's head back and held him in his proper place. Meeting her demand with enthusiasm, his mouth widened to engulf the entire breast. His thumb and forefinger, meanwhile, saw to the twin his lips so cruelly neglected.

"Rodney, you're so...I...oh, my..."

Hearing the goddess speak his name was the only aphrodisiac Rodney would ever need. _I wonder. Could I trust her to...?_

"Meredith," he whispered. "Call me _Meredith_."

"Meredith!" Her voice shook him to his core. "Oh, Meredith."

No judgment, no mockery in her tone. _My God. _Even his hated first name sounded sexy coming from her.

He rained kisses across her sternum and throat and capped off his upward journey by claiming her mouth. The need for breath soon separated their lips, and Jennifer flopped against him, panting.

Pressing his cheek to hers, Rodney whispered, "Where would you like me, Jennifer?"

"Inside," she mumbled, dazed.

Rodney laughed. "I meant for the back rub, but if you'd rather skip it..."

"What? Oh. On the bed." She gave him a peck on the cheek, a sweet gift he could easily imagine receiving at the end of every workday.

"Pants off, please," she continued. "But leave the shorts on. For now."

Rodney also wouldn't mind hearing _that_ every day when he came home from work.

_Home?_

He stretched out atop the covers, and Jennifer joined him. She kissed him deeply, her tongue pushing past the border of his lips to map the inner contours of his mouth. Rodney was beginning to regret reminding her of the back rub. No matter how nimble her fingers, he doubted any massage could feel as good as the one her tongue was giving his.

Perhaps he could make her forget again? Starting at her clavicle, he ran a finger down the length of her body, retracing the path his kisses had blazed through the valley of her breasts, breezing past her naval, and brushing lightly over her mound. He caressed her vulva through her panties with gentle, undemanding strokes—just light enough to make sure it was okay. Then he reached for her waistband.

Displaying a strength that should have surpassed her slender frame, Jennifer flipped Rodney onto his stomach. Quickly straddling his legs, she molded herself against him. The feel of her erect nipples crushed against the smooth skin of his back made him groan.

"We'll get there, I promise." She nibbled his earlobe. "But I won't put _my man_ through the ringer and then _not_ help him relax. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Smiling, he told her.

"Oh, Meredith."

* * *

Over the next half-hour Jennifer's oil-slicked palms rarely broke contact with Rodney's skin, and then only to apply more grapeseed oil. Starting at his waist, her hands journeyed up the broad expanse of his back toward his shoulders and neck and down again. Gentle to start, her strokes increased in pressure until she had him moaning. Along the way Rodney realized this back rub was not a mere prelude to lovemaking for her. She was pampering his body, treating his comfort as an end unto itself.

He had expected her touch would feel cold against his back. The one time he received a massage on Earth, the masseuse had drizzled icy liquid directly onto his skin, causing his back muscles to stiffen and leaving him feeling worse after the appointment than before. But Jennifer squirted the oil into her palms and vigorously rubbed them together before touching him. It was a simple, thoughtful gesture that warmed Rodney's heart as surely as it warmed his skin.

Kneading the flesh of his shoulders, she said, "How's that feel?"

"Great," he said. "Little harder."

"Like that?"

He moaned again low and deep in his throat. Jennifer purred, and Rodney was almost convinced she was taking as much pleasure in the massage as he.

The masseuse on Earth had been so intimidatingly beautiful, and her requests for feedback so harsh and disinterested, that Rodney gave up and endured strokes that were too hard one minute and too light the next. Jennifer's beauty was more welcoming than intimidating, and her insistence that he tell her what felt good—and what didn't—sounded so genuine that Rodney actually told the truth. And rather than get angry, Jennifer adjusted her touch to suit his preference. He took a deep, contented breath.

The powerful aromas of steak and corn on the cob hung in the air, and Rodney's eyes drifted to the table that held their rapidly cooling dinners. He felt a pang of guilt about letting the candlelit dinner Jennifer troubled herself to set up go to waste, and he resolved to find some way to make it up to her. One idea in particular occurred to him. Smiling, he filed it away for later.

Wax dripped from the candle, and Rodney realized that he too was melting under this woman's skillful touch. And like the candle, this night would forever change him. The sad, lonely man he had been would burn away, leaving...well, he wasn't sure what would be left. But whatever it was would belong to Jennifer. If she wanted him.

"What are you smiling at?" Jennifer's hands slid from his shoulders to his upper arms as she leaned over him. Loosed from its customary pony tail, her hair spread over his face like a curtain.

"Your hair smells nice," he said. "Is that vanilla?"

Vision obscured, Rodney was unprepared for what Jennifer did next. Bracing herself against his arms, she lowered her torso until it hovered millimeters above him. Without a word she pressed one pert breast against his flesh and ground the rock-hard nipple into him with short, elliptical strokes.

His breath caught in his throat. Lying face-down with her straddling him, all he could reach were her knees and thighs. He stroked them, kneaded them, silently beseeching her. He blew at her hair, desperate for a glimpse at her sweet face or the ivory column of her throat, the lightly freckled expanse of her upper chest, or even the delicate, kissable fingers so close to his face yet veiled by those lovely blonde strands.

"Jennifer." He barely recognized his own emotion-choked voice. "Jen, please."

She switched sides, pressing her left breast into him and trailing the hard pebble transversely across his upper back. Taking mercy, she tossed her head and flipped the hair over her other shoulder.

Tears he hadn't been aware of stung his eyes.

Concern knit her brow. "Are you all right?"

"I lo—" _It's too soon. Shut up, you idiot._ He tried shaking his head, but his position wouldn't permit him. "Feels wonderful," he finished.

"My dear Rodney." Amusement tinged her voice. Momentarily abandoning the massage, she leaned over and they shared a series of all too brief kisses. Staring into his eyes, she said, "I'm almost finished. There's just one or two more things I want to try. Then we can get on to the fun stuff."

Jennifer waited for his nod, then sat up. Dipping her fingertips past the waistband of his shorts, she slid them down until cool air tickled the upper part of the crack between his buttocks. Her thumbs made small spirals along the sides of the tailbone along the curve of each cheek, then pressed into the flesh along the tops of his hips and pulled outward. He was amazed at the tension melting away.

A few more light strokes up and down the back, and then she caressed his side along the love handle that, thanks to her, no longer embarrassed him. She dismounted and motioned for him to roll over. He did, and his heart stopped.

Noticing what part of her anatomy his eyes fixated on, her mouth twisted into a wry grin. "Like what you see?"

Speech deserted him, and he could only nod.

The single flickering candle and lone shaded desk lamp that were the room's only illumination created the perfect atmosphere; Rodney's position beneath her created the perfect vantage point; and the grapeseed oil glaze created the perfect accent. Set high and proud on her chest, Jennifer's breasts glistened, and Rodney had ceased to have a coherent thought.

Biting her lip, Jennifer reached for his shorts.

_**[to be continued]**_

* * *

_One more to go._

_Thank you dear reviewers. You are (mostly) why I do this._

_To Rory, my inspiration, thank you._

_To Dwparsnip, thanks for sacrificing valuable hockey (?) viewing to comment._

_To Elisa, thanks for the warm welcome and flattering review._

_To Varda: Wow, a McKeller goddess taking notice of a humble newbie's work. I'm speechless._

_To Msdarque, I hope the slick scene below meets with your approval._

_And to Dani, my dear, once again, I can't thank you enough for permission to tag._


	3. Methods of Seduction

_Did I say one more chapter? Bonus time, darlings: you get two._

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_**Tag to**_

**DaniWilder's**

**"Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk"**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**

**Part 3: Methods of Seduction**

"Let's see what you've been hiding from me," Jennifer murmured. A playful grin quirked her lips as she peeled off Rodney's shorts, balled them, and flung them across the room. The grin vanished as her prize came into view.

_Wow,_ she mouthed.

Rodney swallowed hard at the sight of Jennifer, mouth formed into an "O", staring at his erection. _Is she going to...? _Jennifer _had_ said she intended the back rub to lead to _fun_ _stuff_, and the feel of her soft, wet lips on any part of his anatomy—but especially that part—was bound to be fun.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Jennifer?"

To his delight the young woman seemed reluctant to tear her eyes away from his waist. When at last she met his gaze, a furious blush spread across her face and chest. Rodney's heart melted.

Jennifer had already done so much for him tonight: the dinner, the massage, not to mention his biggest ego boost in recent memory. The rest of the night he resolved to make all about her, starting with that idea he'd filed away earlier. He only hoped he was up to the task.

Smiling warmly, he extended a hand.

Brushing it aside, Jennifer pounced on him. Her hands roved across his chest and shoulders then shifted to cradle his cheeks and pin him in place as her strong thighs had during the massage. She crushed her mouth against his as if the force of the embrace might convey some unspoken message.

Rodney was trying to puzzle it out when Jennifer's lips softened and her tongue flicked out to trace the rigid line of his mouth. His lips parted, and the brief meeting of their tongues sent a jolt of pleasure racing to his belly.

"God, Rodney," she groaned between kisses. "You're so..."

"So _what_, Jennifer?"

She shook her head. "Just be gentle with me, okay?"

Rodney smirked. Make that _two _ego boosts.

Jennifer lowered her mouth to nibble his throat and track kisses down his chest and stomach. She straddled his leg and rubbed her panty-clad sex against his thigh, crying out in sudden, unexpected pleasure at the sensation.

Rodney was still reeling from the warmth of Jennifer's sex against his thigh when her fist closed around him and began a slow, rhythmic pumping. He propped himself upon an elbow, threaded a hand through her silky, golden locks, and drew her to him. Jennifer was just as eager to resume kissing as he.

Though he had an ulterior motive: her enthusiastic touches had coaxed those pesky emotions once more to the surface. Unless Rodney kept his mouth occupied, a spontaneous confession neither were ready for would bring the evening to a screeching halt. But instead of clearing the fog, her embrace made it worse. Losing himself, he moaned into her mouth.

Jennifer pulled back. "What did you say?" Her dusky eyes twinkled.

His bugged. _Had_ he spoken? _Quick, say something. _"C-can't stop kissing you."

"Mmm." She giggled. "Don't you dare."

Rodney sagged, but his relief was short-lived. The twinkle in Jennifer's eye morphed into a mischievous glint. He didn't know whether to be frightened or thrilled.

Thrilled, definitely thrilled. Her position had brought Jennifer's breast perilously close to his manhood, and her stroking only brought it closer. Bending to bridge the gap, she pressed her nipple to his glans. A shiver ran through him.

Jennifer gasped in surprise. "God, Rodney, I swear I've never acted this way before. You must think I'm so—"

"Perfect? Yes, in every way." He straightened and trailed a hand down the ridges of her spine, parking it possessively at the small of her back. He spoke slowly, deliberately: "You're affecting me too, Jennifer. I'm feeling things I never have before."

There, an almost confession to take the edge off. Had her smile just widened? "In fact," he said, "I think it's time for me to _try_ something new."

"What do you have in mind—oh!" Jennifer yelped as Rodney flipped them. On her back with her man above her, she moaned sensuously.

For so long Rodney had dreamed of having Jennifer in this position. The temptation to slide her panties aside and plunge in was strong, especially when Jennifer spread her thighs, latched on to his hips, and urged him forward. _All about her,_ he reminded himself, slipping out of her grasp and dismounting the bed.

"Damn it, McKay," Jennifer grunted. "Don't go."

But Rodney was going nowhere. Cupping her buttocks, he drew Jennifer to the edge of the mattress and knelt between her splayed thighs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she cried.

"Something _new_. You helped me relax. Now, I'd like to help you." He trailed lazy spirals across her thigh. When his lips joined his fingers, Jennifer's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't have to," she whispered. "I'm ready for you now."

He caressed the moist crotch of her panties. She really was.

"I care about you, Rodney, I do." Jennifer ducked her head. "But I'm not sure I'm ready to return the favor, and I don't want to be a selfish lover."

"Oh." Had he misread her before? It didn't matter. "Honey, look at me. I'm not asking you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, and I promise my feelings aren't hurt. I want to do this, for _my_ lover, no strings attached. What do you say?"

Her smile returned bigger and brighter than ever. "If you're sure, then, yes. I would like that. Thank you."

Rodney's fingers curled around her waistband. Before sliding the panties down her legs, he kissed her through the soft cotton. Jennifer started, and Rodney reminded himself to slow down. Short of asking, which would make him insanely jealous, he had no way of knowing when she was last in this position. He closed his eyes and began a slow count to ten.

At seven, a voice full of uncertainty called his name.

Frowning, Jennifer rose on her elbows. "I know beige isn't exactly the sexiest color for lingerie, but I hope you aren't terribly disappointed." A muscle in her jaw jerked. "If I'd planned this better, I'd have sent away for something at least mildly sexy. You certainly deserve it."

While the thought of Jennifer in something lacy and black was worth entertaining, her no-frills attire was far from disappointing. Rodney leaned in close as if sharing a big secret. "Remember when we were trapped in that abandoned mine last year?"

Cautiously, Jennifer nodded.

"While we were down there," Rodney continued, "I caught a few glimpses of your very _practical_ undergarments."

She raised a brow. "Caught glimpses or snuck peeks?"

"Same difference." Rodney shrugged. "The point is, since then, beige has filled my fantasies. Trust me, Jennifer, there is nothing that you could have worn for me tonight sexier than plain, practical beige. You are, literally, my dream come true."

Blinking away tears, Jennifer said with urgency in her voice, "Fantasy or not, you take them off me. Right now."

Rodney grinned. "As you wish, Jennifer, as you wish."

_**[to be continued]**_

* * *

_Destiny never lies, but she does have a love-hate relationship with the truth. RoryFaller demanded I publish this little tidbit as a separate section, and as everyone knows: what Rory wants, she gets._

_Sooooo sorry for the delay. My excuses (computer problems and a few personal issues I won't go into) are no excuse. So, I'll just beg your pardons and keep writing. _

_To my wonderful readers and fantastic reviewers, thank you for your support:_

_**x Varda x**, a review no matter how short is always appreciated, especially from you. Thanks for reading._

_**ElisaD263**, Rodney asking Jennifer to call him Meredith has been bumping around my head for ages. Hope you didn't bump your head when my fabulous writing made you pass out. ;-) Did I mention my large ego? _

_**Msdarque**, if you liked the "slick" scene, just wait till chapter 4. _

_**DaniWilder**, what can I say that hasn't been said already? Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting me tag this story._

_So, what's next for Des after the thrilling conclusion to this tag? In addition to a coupla originals bumping around inside my noggin', I'm working on tags to "Scotch on the Rocks with a Twist" and "Valentine's Day in the Bay," two fantastic stories by Koinekid. I'm also badgering The Kid to let me tag Aftermath, my all time favorite Koinekid story (so far). I've show him a prelim done on spec, and he's coming around. PM the guy, and tell him to let me publish. ;-)_

_(I'm kidding. Don't do that.)_

_Till next time, darlings,_

_-Des_


	4. Moving Closer

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_**Tag to**_

**DaniWilder's**

**"Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk"**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**

**Part 4: Moving Closer**

Machine work had toughened Rodney's hands, made them coarse, callous. He worried that his rough touch would irritate Jennifer's sensitive flesh. But as soon as he began rubbing, she began moaning. And when he shifted attention from her inner thighs to her mound, she rocked her hips to meet his fingers.

Breath hung in his throat as he gently, reverently parted her folds. Wary of how his bashful lover might react to a man gaping at her most intimate area, Rodney tried to look away. He couldn't. Jennifer was simply too stunning. A thatch of golden curls adorned a perfectly formed set of lips the same dusky pink as her nipples, a shade evocative of a rose wine she kept on reserve in the base nightclub.

At her urging, Rodney had tried the sugary wine during their quasi-date a year before. Her sad smile when he declined a second glass—as if he were rejecting her instead of the drink—still haunted him. But Rodney liked to think he learned from his mistakes. Should Jennifer offer another taste of the far sweeter wine he was about to sample, he'd gladly indulge.

Slowly he exhaled, his hot breath tickling Jennifer's slick folds and making her gasp. _Like that, do you?_ He aimed a puff of air at her clit. Her thighs snapped shut, trapping his head in between. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed across the room. "Guess I deserved that, huh?"

Suppressed laughter shook her frame. Her struggle to conceal it made the cute smile threatening to spread across her face all the cuter. "Sorry," she finally managed.

"Tell me, gorgeous, why I don't believe you."

The smile erupted, treating Rodney with a flash of brilliant white teeth. "Because you, my dear, handsome man, know Jennifer Keller in ways ordinary men can only dream about."

"Ordinary men?" He grinned. "What does that make _me_?"

"Fine, you're extraordinary," Jennifer allowed, clearly amused by his arrogance. "But you'd have to be to win my heart."

Her words gave him pause. To dismiss them as verbal foreplay would be the safest course, but beneath her flirtatious tone and singsong delivery, Rodney thought he detected a deeper meaning. But how to ask the question burning in his gut, or even decide whether he should, eluded him.

A palm caressed his cheek. "Yes, Rodney, you've won my heart. And that's pretty special because...because while others have had my body, _none_ have had my heart."

He looked her square in the eye, "I'll make you forget those other men, Jennifer."

Taken aback by his own brash pledge, Rodney braced himself for a scolding. But Jennifer met his smoldering gaze with one of her own. "I bet you will," she said. He could tell she meant it.

Growling her name, he lowered his mouth to lap at her. With agonizing slowness he drew the flat of his tongue across the length of her slit.

Then again.

Once more.

At the end of each pass, the tip arced to nudge her clit and coax the tiny pearl from its protective hood. When visible, it received a kiss of apology for its earlier mistreatment.

An impassioned yes filled Rodney's ears as Jennifer fisted his hair and pressed him firmly against her sex. Taking her enthusiasm as permission, he stiffened his tongue and thrust it inside. Any plans to guide Jennifer to slow climax crumbled as her hips jerked against his face. She was on the brink already.

He could feel her legs convulsing against his shoulders; hear through the pulse thrumming in his ears her shallow, rapid breathing; taste more and more of the salty-sweet essence flooding her vulva. For close to two minutes they maintained a frantic rhythm, his tongue burrowing to its greatest depth at the crest of each rolling thrust of her pelvis.

His hands glided across the plane of her belly to ascend the peaks of her breasts and roll the swollen nipples between his fingers. Another sharp cry tore from her lips, and her hands shot from their roost in his hair to clutch at his wrists and urge him on. "I'm yours," she shouted. "All yours!"

Of a sudden Jennifer went rigid, and a dense silence blanketed the room. Rodney looked up in time to see her eyes lose focus. The orgasm hit her like a shock wave, arching her back and sending her arms flailing.

Releasing her breasts, he grabbed her tush and held her in place while he worked to prolong her pleasure. Anyone who had ever witnessed one of his tirades could attest that Rodney's tongue never failed. And while countless subordinates had fallen victim to his ranting, none had ever received a tongue-lashing like the one he gave Jennifer. Nor yet had any demanded a hug or bombarded him with kisses afterward.

_Fine by me_, Rodney concluded after he scooped her into the protective circle of his arms. _Jennifer is the only person I want kissing me._ A barrage of tiny pecks transitioned to a deeply passionate kiss. Jennifer pulled back, blinking in surprise as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Her eyes widened, and she smiled, shrugged, and resumed the kiss with vigor.

She rolled Rodney onto his back, then slid off the mattress to the floor. He was about to ask just where she thought she was going when he felt hot breath caress the tip of his manhood.

As he sat up, Jennifer steadied herself against his knees. Brows pinched, she eyed his manhood. His erection had flagged while he pleasured her, but a few moments of her touch had restored him to full mast. Her fingers curled around him. She leaned forward, mouth quivering, lips compressed into a tight pucker, and planted one dainty kiss against his glans.

Rodney jerked involuntarily in her grasp, and Jennifer sucked in a breath. Standing swiftly, she thrust herself onto his lap and buried her face in his neck. Her heart roared in her chest.

Shaking with amusement, Rodney stroked her back and nuzzled her cheek. "Not ready yet?"

Her forehead rested against his shoulder. "Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry." He couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Keep this up," Jennifer whimpered, "and I'll never do it."

"So, you want to do this again?"

She turned so he could see her face. "You mean make love?"

He nodded.

She grinned. "And if I do?"

Rodney pretended to think it over. "I can probably work you into my schedule."

"Let's see how good I am before you commit yourself."

_Too late,_ he wanted to say. He only smiled and whispered, "Where do you want me, Jennifer?"

"For the back rub?" she teased.

"No, not the back rub."

"Inside," she declared.

"As you wish."

_**[to be continued]**_

* * *

_Rory told me I should apologize for the tongue-lashing comment, and I have to agree. But as she once said, sex and laughter go hand in hand. Only, the comment wasn't so funny as it was groan-inducing. Sorry._

_**Elisa, Dani**__, and __**Msdarque**__, thanks so much for reviewing last time, lo those many months ago. Maybe, _maybe _I have a fantastic mind (who am I to reject such high praise?) But my work ethic leaves a lot to be desired. _

_One more chapter to follow. This time I promise, and if you can't trust Destiny, whom can you trust?_

_See you soon._


	5. Making Love

_Here at last is the culmination of Destiny's humble efforts. What do you think?_

Disclaimer

_MGM owns Stargate: Atlantis._

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'._

* * *

_**Tag to**_

**DaniWilder's**

"**Rodney McKay Runs the Help Desk"**

_**by**_

**Destiny Brighthope**

**Part 5: Making Love**

Beads of sweat pooled at Jennifer's brow. Rodney, as if hypnotized, reached to wipe them away before they could overflow and sting her eyes. Reconsidering, he kissed them away. The droplets dissolved, spreading their salty flavor across his tongue.

Jennifer shuddered in his grasp. Her fingertips—and only the tips—pressed into his back. No long nails for practical, perfect Jennifer Keller, just the short-clipped nails of a woman entirely without vanity. Hers were surgeon's hands, precise and earnest in their movements, and they made the engineer in him proud.

Throwing back her head, Jennifer moaned. Rodney drew her close, crushing her nipples against his chest and nibbling at the delicate skin of her throat. _Bad idea._ Her pelvic muscles contracted, and Rodney nearly lost it.

"Should have used a condom," he muttered.

Jennifer pulled back to meet his gaze. The trust shining in her big brown eyes made his heart ache. "It's okay, Rodney. I'm on birth control, remember?"

He clenched his teeth. "That's not the reason."

It had been a struggle not to explode the moment her warmth engulfed him. Waiting motionless while she worked her hips back and forth adjusting to his size was sheer torture. They hadn't discussed sexual histories, but to be this tight, Jennifer must be even less experienced than she let on.

A condom would have dulled the sensations, but the leftovers in his medicine cabinet had expired long ago, and his only reason to stock up seemed unattainable a mere hour before. He half expected Jennifer to have raided the infirmary stores and supplied her own. She'd planned the rest of the evening in such detail, even stashing an overnight bag beneath his bed "just in case."

But no condoms.

Rodney was debating which staffer to roust from bed and send on a mission most discreet when Jennifer placed a hand over his heart. "I trust you," she said simply. And that was that. A promise that neither had been intimate with anyone in nearly a year (longer in her case, she admitted sheepishly), and for the first time in his life, Rodney embraced a lover with no latex barrier separating them.

Digging her fingers into his shoulders, Jennifer began to bounce gently on his manhood. Shyness colored her cheeks as she searched out his eyes. _Is this okay?_ she seemed to ask. _Am I acting slutty?_

Rodney answered by grasping her waist and aiding her movement. Breaking into a grin, Jennifer redoubled her efforts and was soon riding him with an enthusiasm that left him breathless.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Rodney, God."

"Jen," he hissed. "Jennifer, I..." There it was again, that foolish drive to speak his feelings. The words begged, demanded to be spoken. As ferociously as he needed to come, he needed to tell her.

_No, damn you! Shut up._

He craned his neck for a kiss. Jennifer obliged, but her frenzied motions tore her lips away too soon, and the words he hoped to moan into her mouth spilled into the open. "God, Jen, I love you."

Admitting his love released the floodgates, and his seed erupted to bathe her insides. Her inner walls convulsed wildly, drawing in more and more of his essence. She shrieked her pleasure, then collapsed against him, breath coming in shaky gasps, heart beating rapidly, and utterly, maddeningly silent.

Rodney's hand twitched. He knew he should comfort her, stroke her back, maybe run his fingers through her hair. Jennifer had to be assured that, though the physical act was winding down, the intimacy would continue. Yet his arms remained slack upon her waist.

Her silence stabbed at him, and Rodney felt sick. He'd ruined it_._ The hottest sex of his life—made hotter by the passion he felt for his partner—and he'd ruined it. He wouldn't trade this night for anything unless he could take back those stupid words.

A sob escaped her throat, and Jennifer seized him in a sudden, fierce hug. Pushing aside his own concerns, Rodney eased Jennifer's head off his shoulder until he could see her face. Her expression befuddled him. She was weeping, and yet her smile threatened to tear her face apart.

"Jennifer?" Should he say it? Might as well go for broke. "_Baby_, I'm sorry. I know you said I had your heart, but that's a far cry from—"

"I love you," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, that. I know it's too soon, and I won't say it again if you don't want, but it's true and—"

"Rodney, I love you."

"Oh." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Oh, Jennifer."

Pressing forward, she devoured his lips in a kiss that ended far too quickly, thanks to the massive grin warping his mouth.

"Stop that," she whined. "I can't kiss you if you're smiling."

"How can I stop?" Rodney laughed. "Jennifer Keller loves me." If they were standing he'd lift her up and spin her around the room. As it was, he settled for squeezing her tight and offering that comfort he'd been unable to earlier.

"Damn right she does. And she wants to celebrate with a kiss."

He tried, but every attempt to stop grinning like an idiot was met with failure until Jennifer shimmied her hips provocatively. They were still joined, and her gyrations stirred his softening member. Lust clouded his eyes and the smile faded.

"You stallion," Jennifer teased before claiming her kiss. "Ready for round two already?"

Rodney raised a brow. "Are _you_?"

She nipped at his chin. "One way to find out. Help me up."

Her knees protested with loud pops as they maneuvered her from his lap onto her back. She scooted into the center of the mattress and stretched, catlike, letting out a contented sigh. "This time," she purred, "don't hold back."

"What do you mean?" Rodney asked, taking a moment to admire her petite form before moving alongside her.

"I may not be the most experienced girl on base, but I can tell when a guy is holding back." She parted her thighs as he loomed over her. "It was very sweet of you, but I can take it."

Rodney smirked. "I seem to recall someone asking me to 'be gentle'."

Jennifer frowned. "You're right, I did. Okay, this time..." She paused while he positioned himself over her, shivering as his manhood teased her opening. "This time, forget gentle."

* * *

The next morning as Jennifer toweled off her damp hair, Rodney retrieved her overnight bag from beneath the bed.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Taking your laptop to the help desk," Rodney said. "You forgot your computer bag."

Jennifer knelt beside him, causing the terrycloth robe she'd borrowed to ride up her legs and expose enough creamy flesh to set Rodney's pulse racing. Despite having made love three times in the past twelve hours (twice last night and once this morning), his hunger for Jennifer had not diminished.

"You're going to be late for your shift," she said. "I'll take it."

"Nonsense." He lifted her hand to his lips. "Rodney McKay takes care of his girlfriend."

Jennifer giggled. "I could get used to that, but—hey, wait!"

Assuming the issue to be resolved, Rodney unzipped the bag and began unpacking the contents: a fresh uniform, clean undergarments, and... "Uh, Jennifer, is there something you want to tell me?"

She snatched away the final item, a box of condoms, unopened and shrink-wrapped.

Rodney frowned. "I thought you said you didn't have any."

"Well, you kinda...surpassed my expectations."

"Surpassed?" He shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Jennifer chewed her lip. "I wasn't certain what you wanted from our evening together. These were in case you wanted a one-night stand."

"You would have gone through with that?"

"I'm in love with you," she said as if that explained everything. "And once I knew you loved me too, I didn't need them."

"Hold on. Jennifer, we were already making love when I told you."

She snorted. "Please." Modulating her voice to a lower pitch, she mimicked, "'I lo—feels wonderful.' 'I lo—can't stop kissing you'."

Rodney grimaced. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yep."

"So, while I agonized the entire evening, you already knew how I felt?"

Jennifer nodded. "Are you mad?"

"Nah, but I reserve the right to get you back."

"Fine, but do it after your shift." She pulled him to his feet and marched him to the door.

He eyed the condoms. "I think those are the wrong size."

She blushed. "What can I say? You surpassed _a lot_ of expectations."

**[the end]**

* * *

_Thank you, dear readers, for all the support. This story took much, much longer than I planned to complete. But finished it is. So, what do you say? Should Des pen another story or disappear into internet obscurity? My fate is in your hands._

_(Not really. I'm already working on my first original fanfiction and another tag, not to mention a sequel to my downtime story set in this universe.)_

_Thanks once more to DaniWilder, a dear lady who allowed me to tag her story then waited patiently (most of the time) while I dragged it out. She once joked that I probably wouldn't finish until her birthday. She was wrong. I missed her birthday by about three weeks. Sorry._

_And thanks to RoryFaller, patient, intrepid beta, who listened to all my bee-ing and moaning, and put up with my insecurities. Couldn't have done it without you, Rory. _

_That's it for now, darlings. But stay tuned. Destiny's still got a lot to say. Here's hoping you'll listen._


End file.
